


Ripple Effect

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Ocean Waves [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Eren needs a hug, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Farlan is a sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is a jerk, M/M, but only at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>A spin off starting from chapter 17 of <em>don’t drown in the sea</em> where Eren is a little too affected by his and Farlan’s charade.</span>
</p><p>--</p><p>Maybe it was time to accept it.</p><p>Maybe he was never meant to find a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drop In The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I honestly tried not to write this, I really did...  
> But then a bunch of people told me that they would totally ship Farlan and Eren in this verse and well.  
> This is for you guys

Staring down at the table with wide eyes and with the knowledge that Farlan's suddenly close proximity could only mean one thing, Eren began to realize that perhaps this was a bad idea--and not for the first time either. It was one thing to carry out innocent, friendly touches, but to do this? To go further? To add kisses and intimacy to the mix of their relationship? It couldn't end well. Especially not with their history.

It had been years since Farlan had asked to court him; years since Eren had realized that it wouldn't work-- _couldn't_ work. Farlan had had a future in his pod, had held a position of power that was not easily handed down and Eren had known that he couldn't take that away from him. So he'd pushed him away, deciding that they could only be friends. He had had little hope that the other mermaid would want that though, and had been both pleasantly surprised and pained at the fact that Farlan had agreed readily instead of never wanting to see him again.

It had been... Hard. Farlan had been a perfect candidate. He was kind, funny, smart, and was willing to travel the entirety of the ocean if that was what Eren wanted. They'd been fast friends from the start, even before Farlan had offered a courting gift that Eren hadn't even had to consider accepting. It hadn't been until he'd heard talk of Farlan rising in rank and taking over leadership of his pod that Eren had had to reconsider. Could he really take that away? Could he tear Farlan away from his pod, ruin his future and endanger his life just because Eren wanted to explore?

The answer had been no. So he'd given Farlan back his gift--or had tried too. The blonde had refused, telling him that it was his and he wouldn't take it back. Eren had been happy, for the gift had been one of his most prized possessions, but it had been a pained happy. Forever he would carry a reminder of the life he could of had, the mate he could have had. And forever would the mermaid himself be around to parade the fact that Eren had turned down one who had been so perfect, and that Farlan would never know the true reason for it.

As if reading his thoughts, Farlan's shoulder touched his, warm and familiar. The warmth seemed to sink down into his bones and pool in his stomach, leaving Eren with a sinking realization. _No. He should not have done this._

“Eren,” the blonde murmured, pushing Eren's hair back from his ear to expose the appendage to the air. “Relax. If you get too uncomfortable just flick me with your fins and I’ll stop, okay?”

 _Wanting you to stop isn't the problem,_ Eren thought, swallowing heavily as a finger traced over the slope of his ear. _Not wanting you to stop, however... That's the real issue._

The digit followed the side of his ear, going up over the jagged slices of his fins and back down to where the skin met the side of his head. The actions brought goosebumps to Eren’s arms, fingers tightening on the bowl in his hands. It wasn’t over yet though.

“He’s watching,” Farlan breathed, leaning in closer. “I think it’s working.”

That's right, Eren realized. There was a reason they were doing this. A reason why Farlan was touching him and evoking feelings Eren had tried so long to keep hidden. “It i-is?” He stuttered, flicking his eyes up briefly before dropping them back down. He hadn’t seen much with the action, but it had been enough to see that Levi was at least in a position where he only had to look up to see them.

“Do you want me to keep going?” The blonde asked, head lowered as if he was whispering sweet nothings into Eren’s ear. With the way Eren flushed, his heart racing in his chest and his fingers trembling on the bowl in his hands, you would have never known anything different was taking place.

The mermaid swallowed, licking his lips before he gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. You--you can--yes.” _Please_.

Farlan chuckled, blowing lightly on Eren’s ear to illicit a rather visible shudder from the other male. It was meant to make the charade believable, but Eren knew that it wasn't purely instinct; not for the first time he found himself thinking that this was a bad idea.

Mikasa and Armin, both seated on either side of the two, politely ignored them, acting as if everything was as normal as it usually was. Even Erwin, who sat at Armin’s side right next to Levi, and who had been informed almost as soon as he’d met Farlan of the plan to make Levi jealous, was giving no hint to the fact that anything was different, choosing to converse normally with the smaller blonde at his side, Hanji joining in excitedly. Only Levi, who was silent most of the time, seemed to be paying the two much attention.

Eren closed his eyes. _Levi_... Levi who had hurt him. Who had made him cry and told him that he was undesirable. Levi who had seemed perfect at first; who held challenges but at least could take care of himself; who did not have to worry about an entire pod; who already explored the deep recesses of the ocean. Levi who had brutally rejected him and left him to resort to this charade; who probably had no idea of the extra pain it put him through.

Shifting to turn his head into Eren’s neck, as if kissing the skin there, Farlan slid an arm around Eren’s shoulders to pull him closer, letting Eren’s hair fall back into place to mask the fact that he wasn’t really touching skin. Eren, for his part, remained fairly still, tilting his head to the side as if to give easier access and blushing profusely against the other mermaid. It was all a good act, and when Farlan pulled away he made sure to do it with a smirk, tossing Levi a taunting glare before focusing in on the conversations around them.

Eren wanted to cry. Nestled against the blonde's side, a warm arm around his shoulders and his head resting against Farlan's, he was left suddenly cold and bereft with the knowledge that he had wanted Farlan to kiss him. He had wanted the charade to be real, for the touches to be tinged with honesty instead of deceit, because Farlan would always hold a place in his heart that could never be filled and Levi with his cruelty that he would not explain had only driven the fact further into Eren that he had made a mistake in pushing Farlan away, even if it had been for the blonde's future.

Closing his eyes with a pained expression, Eren swallowed against the lump in his throat. If only he could cry like a human. It would be so easy to weep if he could. His tears would slip free from his eyes without a soul the wiser, merging with the salt of the ocean and disappearing as if they were never there. Only Eren would know, only Eren would be privy to his grief.

"Eren?" Farlan murmured, glancing down at him. He pulled him closer, protective and worried and not helping at all. "Was it too much?"

 _If only._ If only it was that, if only he was upset because Farlan's touches weren't wanted. "I'm fine," he whispered, giving his head a small shake. "Just... Worried."

"It worked," Farlan assured, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Just look at him. He's steaming."

Eren obeyed, glancing up at Levi. He did look angry, brow furrowed and mouth turned down into a scowl, but Eren couldn't find it in himself to care. He was tired, so tired of the emotional roller coasters he always seemed to face when looking for a mate.

Farlan, who had been perfect, but who Eren had been unable to let sacrifice his future... Levi, who had also been perfect, if albeit rough around the edges, who Eren had gone for but had been rejected by... Maybe it was time to accept it.

Maybe he was never meant to find a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right  
> I went there


	2. A Change In The Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised that so many people seem to be enjoying this  
> I hope I don't disappoint ^^'

He left-- _fled_ \--as soon as meals were done. Unfortunately, he was not alone, not for long.

"Eren," Farlan called, swimming after him hurriedly. "What's wrong?"

Eren ignored him, gritting his teeth in an effort to contain the ache in his chest. Facing Farlan right now couldn’t happen, not when his emotions were so close to the surface. He’d either end up crying or worse, telling the truth. Or what little he could understand, anyways. He just couldn’t fathom why this was hitting him so hard. He'd long since gotten used to Farlan's touches--their relationship was very affectionate after all--so why did it hurt so much?

"Eren!" Farlan repeated, darting forward to pass the other mermaid before rounding in front of him, forcing them both to a stop with two hands on Eren's shoulders.

He'd never hated his torn fins more. "I'm fine." He told him, chin raising and eyes blinking fast.

"Don't lie to me." The blonde shook his head, reaching hands up to cup the other mermaid's cheeks.

It was too much.

"Stop it!" He snarled, shoving Farlan away harshly. The blonde stumbled at the force, grey eyes widening as Eren's fins bristled, snapping out to their widest. "Stop doing things like that! Stop touching me like you--Just stop!"

Almost as soon as he’d said the words, Eren regretted them. That wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want the blonde to stop, he wanted… He wanted. And that was the problem. Taking a shuddering breath Eren looked away. Those words may not have held truth but they were what had to happen. He couldn’t keep doing this anymore, not when he was so close to slipping.

"Like I what?" Farlan asked. He eyed his threatening display warily, posture relaxed and unthreatening. It helped to lay flat Eren’s billowing fins, though it took conscious effort to dispel the poison pooling forth at the tips of his fingers.

He sighed. "Just... Don't touch me for a while, alright? Please."

The plead seemed to do it, though Eren could tell that Farlan wasn't happy. He could see thoughts flying through the other mermaid's head, his eyes darkening as he tried to dissect him. Eren refused to let that happen. "I'm tired.” Eren muttered, turning towards his rooms. “I'll see you tomorrow."

Farlan nodded, though it was easy to tell that he wanted to argue. "You'd tell me if it was something more, right?" He asked, before Eren could disappear.

The mermaid blinked back tears. "Of course."

* * *

Armin found him later that night, restless and tired yet still unable to sleep as he swam through the reef. He only had to take one look at Eren's slumped shoulders and faded eyes to know that something was wrong, and without even a second thought he invited him in. His worry only increased when Eren merely stood in the entryway, not moving until Armin led him to the bed, gently pushing him down into a sit.

"Eren," he started, touching a hand to his pod-mate's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Eren shook his head, staring down at his hands.

"Did Levi do something?" Armin guessed, ducking his head to try and meet the other mermaid's eyes.

"No." Eren whispered, swallowing heavily.

"Did..." The blonde hesitated, biting his lip. "Is it Farlan?"

His silence was telling enough.

"Oh Eren..." He sighed, reaching out to tug the other male into an embrace. Armin knew about Farlan, about why Eren had turned him down. He had disapproved and told Eren that he shouldn't take away Farlan's choices merely because he thought that he knew what was best, but he had not intervened. He had wanted to, oh how he had wanted to, but when Farlan had taken the rejection in stride and chosen to stick around even then, he had hoped that they would work things out on their own. "You still love him."

Eren grit his teeth, hating the fact that all he seemed to do lately was cry and hide away. "Yes." The word hurt, catching on his throat like shards of glass and making his chest ache.

"And Levi?"

"I don't love him." Eren shook his head, knowing that much at least. "Not yet. I was getting there, but after he... I don't know if I can anymore."

Armin took that in stride, stroking his pod-mate's hair gently as slowly, pearly tears began to run down his shoulder. "I want you to tell me something alright? And I want you to be honest." Eren made a soft sound of question, pressing his face harder into Armin's neck. "Are you chasing after Levi because he's an escape from Farlan?"

Eren stiffened. "W...what?"

"If you convince Levi to be with you then it will give you an excuse to let Farlan go and move on. It will help you get away with never telling him why you really turned him down and it will save you from having to face those feelings."

"I don't--"

"Don't lie." Armin said, gazing down at him. "Just answer the question."

"I..." He swallowed. "I'm confused."

"Then think. We've got time."

Once again, Eren found himself wanting to run. He hated this, hated feeling so weak and powerless. It was like he was in the middle of a hurricane, being tossed around by the waves and blinded by rain. He couldn’t tell which way was up or down and he was choking on the helplessness of it all. He just wanted peace again. Everything had been… not perfect but at least _happy_ before Levi had come along. He had been comfortable then, satisfied with the life he’d had and on good terms with the fact that Farlan would only ever be a friend. Now it seemed he was back to square one, with the only option of fixing it peeling back walls he’d spent years building to explore the deeper recesses of thoughts that he had pushed away for just as long.

Feeling vulnerable and all too exposed, Eren forced himself to consider the question. _Was Levi an escape?_

He liked the dark mermaid, had been able to envision a life with him even and had felt himself begin to fall... But now? After being rejected, after being told he was undesirable, why in Poseidon's name was he still chasing after him? Levi had hurt him. Levi had hurt him and Eren had never been one to submit himself to abuse. He was too headstrong, too independent. There was a reason he had turned down so many suitors and why he was still mate-less and it wasn't because he was weak willed and easily pushed around. He knew what he wanted, knew what he expected.

... _was_ he running away?

_"I’ve never run away before,” Eren had said._ Even then it had been a lie. He'd run away from Farlan after all, hadn't he?

"I'm a coward," Eren realized, pushing away from Armin to press his palms into his eyes.

"Only when it comes to love," the blonde murmured, pulling him back against his chest.

Eren shook with the knowledge, sobs spilling free from his mouth without his permission. "Armin," he whispered, a helpless laugh bubbling up from his chest. "what am I going to do?"

"Telling the truth would be a start."


	3. I Was Praying That You And Me Might End Up Together

It was probably a cowardly thing to do to have Sasha and Connie lead Farlan to the caves they usually hung around, but Eren couldn't find it in himself to care, not with his nerves. It was for the sake of his nerves that he was resting on an outcrop of rock that raised up out of the water, his tail dangling into the ocean and the skin of his torso long since dried in the humid air of the cave. The position made sure that any escape Eren may try to make would be hard, if not impossible. The only way to go would be back down and through the cave's tunnels, which were small and narrow with little hiding places. He would also need to wiggle off of his stone and slip back into the water in order to do so, something that would take long enough for someone to notice. He would not be escaping this conversation, not unless Farlan let him. Speaking of the blonde, Eren startled as he surfaced with a splash, nearly toppling sideways in his surprise.

"Eren," Farlan greeted, looking both amused and puzzled at his odd behavior. Behind him, Connie and Sasha gave a cheerful 'good luck!' before diving back under to give them some privacy. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you," Eren admitted, hands curling into themselves as he looked away. _He had to do this_. "Something I've been keeping from you for years now."

Farlan frowned, swimming closer cautiously. "Alright..."

"It's about us." Eren clarified, wincing at the caution in Farlan’s voice. "It's nothing bad, or at least, I don't think so. I mean, that will really all depend on your reaction." He laughed nervously, drawing his tail closer to himself. He couldn’t help but hide his face, dropping his head down into his hands with a groan. "This is all so messed up."

"Eren," Farlan interrupted, touching a hand to the rippling fins of his tail. He might as well have slapped a hand over Eren's mouth for the way the mermaid immediately fell silent. "It's alright. Just tell me."

"You might not like it," Eren whispered feebly, parting his fingers to stare down at the hand still on his tail. It took physical effort not to stretch out under the touch and lengthen his body for better access.

"I always like your stories," Farlan answered simply, eyes steady and still as soft as ever. They gave him strength, giving him hope that maybe everything would be alright in the end.

Eren took a breath and began.

* * *

Farlan's expression stayed fairly the same throughout the entire ordeal, his hand never once leaving Eren's tail as he bobbed above the surface. The touch was comforting, and it helped Eren to continue talking, eyes every now and then flicking over to the blonde's face. He never once saw anger or disgust when he did so, nor did he see anything that lead him to believe that this changed things. It made him nervous and hopeful all at once, a fact that made him twist and fidget nervously.

"So that's why." Eren finished, swallowing heavily. "That's why I--I said no, and I know it's probably s-stupid and I'm sorry if you're angry but I couldn't take away your future. So p-please just... Don't hate me okay? I don't want to lose you."

The silence of the cave seemed to echo, growing in volume until Eren was sure that the pounding in his ears could be heard merging into the steady drip drip drip of the water falling from the rocks. It made him shrink into himself, and he hadn't even realized he was slipping down the rock in an effort to get into the water until Farlan's hand stopped him, pressing into his abdomen.

"You mean to tell me," the blonde began, eyes dark grey and unreadable. "that you rejected me all those years ago... Because you didn't want to take me away from my pod?"

Eren flinched, looking away. "Yes."

"That you've been... In love with me since then," Farlan continued, words growing heated. "that you've been hiding from me for years and that you've been trying to fall in love with Levi to get over me."

"Farlan," Eren whispered, swallowing heavily as tears filled his eyes. "Please stop. I don't..."

"Look at me," the blonde demanded suddenly, a layer of dominance in his voice that Eren had never before heard. Slowly, mismatched eyes lifted to deep grey, shy and tearful and oh so scared.  
"Say it again."

Eren gave him a bewildered look. "Say what?"

"That you love me." Farlan answered. "Say it again."

The demand was like a blow to his chest, sucking the air out of his lungs and leaving him gasping for oxygen. "I--I love you." He said, trembling with the effort it took to say those words. "I d-do--"

Farlan's eyes blazed at the knowledge, hand leaving Eren's stomach only to plant itself in the rock. He used the leverage to surge up out of the water, joining Eren on the rock in a motion quicker than the mermaid could truly compute. The action made the other male shrink back, almost certain for a moment that he was about to be attacked--and then Farlan's hands were on his face, body slamming into his own and Eren didn't have time to cry out because there were lips against his own and scales rubbing against scales and he couldn't _breathe_.

"You stupid, perfect little--" Farlan’s words broke off with a growl, hands strong against Eren's jaw. His fingers were firm but gentle, keeping Eren’s chin held up and in position. Eren liked it, liked feeling Farlan’s touch and knowing that he was doing it because he wanted to and not for some messed up charade, though he couldn’t help but feel a thread of disbelief. Did Farlan really think he’d try--or want--to get away?

"I'm sorry," Eren gasped back, hands clutching at Farlan's wrists as small slips of pearls fell down his cheeks. There was a mix of tongue and teeth and lips taking him apart faster than Eren could keep up with and his mind was spinning with the realization of what that meant. He hadn't dared to hope that this would--that Farlan would want--and he still couldn't _breathe_.

A hand slid down Eren's back and over the curve of his hip, setting his body on fire in a way he'd never before experienced. His body bucked involuntarily at the sensation, and Eren squealed against Farlan's mouth as they rolled, falling down and off the rock and into the water with a giant splash and a whirlwind of blinding bubbles. They fell apart with the motion, bodies parting for a moment as they blinked against the cloud of their vision, the water parting like a curtain. It was with breathless laughter that they met again, eyes warm and Eren no longer scared. The kisses was gentler this time, slower and with a tenderness that made the golden mermaid ache. This was what he had been missing out on. This is what he'd denied himself all those years.

And Farlan still wanted him, after all that time.

"I love you," Eren said again, breathless and panting as Farlan kissed a line down his jaw, his hands digging into the blonde's shoulders. "I--I really do--"

"I love you too," he admitted, the words doing little to help Eren get air back into his lungs. "Have since I asked to court you."

At the reminder, Eren's heart ached. _So long... They'd been waiting so long.._. "What... What about your pod? You--you're they're leader, you can't--"

"Pods are always changeable Eren," Farlan dismissed, tugging him closer by his hips. The brush of fingers against where scales melded into skin sent another shudder through the other mermaid, unused to such intimate touches on such sensitive places. "Leadership is always changing because of matings. You know this."

"But it's your home. Your future. You can't--"

"My future is with you," Farlan growled, nipping sharply at his shoulder. "You'd have known that if you'd told me your reasons long ago. Besides," he chuckled, voice gentling as he reached up to brush the hair away from Eren's ear. "if you really didn't want me you would have taken my courting gift off long ago."

Eren opened his mouth to protest, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Farlan raised an eyebrow in answer. "Shut up," he finally settled on, looking away. "I couldn't just... I liked it."

"Does that mean you don't want another one?" The blonde chuckled, running his thumb along Eren's ear.

Eren scowled. "You're not replacing it," he leaned away, as if wary that he would try to take it right then and there. "Don't even think about it."

Farlan laughed in response, backing away obediently. "Alright, starfly." He held his hands up. "I won't try and replace your earring."

Eren nodded primly, running his hands through his hair shakily. After everything he was still rather dazed. "Good. Otherwise we'd have problems."

"Is that so?" He hummed, watching the other mermaid with a small smile on his face. The gesture was soft and affectionate, and it spread warmth out through Eren’s chest and down into his belly. That warmth changed however, when with a turn of his body, the blonde erupted into laughter.

"What?" Eren demanded, looking himself over self consciously. "What's wrong?"

When Farlan did nothing more but laugh harder, Eren scowled, letting out an outraged call of his name.

"It's j-just," Farlan wheezed, clutching at his stomach as he stared at the bright red mark on Eren's neck. "N-now sharkface will r-really be jealous!"

Eyes widening at the reminder, Eren could do nothing more than blush in answer, soft chuckles leaving his own lips. _Maybe their charade had been a good idea after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have conflicted feelings about this chapter but overall I'm pretty satisfied. I'm sorry I didn't put in any smut but hopefully the little make out scene was slightly satisfying. I will say though that I will try and attempt to write actual smut in the future, and any requests/ideas would be more than welcomed to help get the inspiration flowing. You can leave them here or send me a message on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams :)


End file.
